Hellos, Goodbyes, and Everything in Between
by take5
Summary: A story chronicling the trial of Lucius Malfoy in the aftermath of the Second Wizarding War. Note: Slight change from canon in that most major characters who were killed are still living; Fred Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for checking out my story. Little bit of history: I am not necessarily new to writing fan fiction, however, it has been almost three years since I have written anything and this is my first HP story. Before I used to write for 24, on here and livejournal. This chapter was difficult to write because I am a little rusty. So I apologize if it sounds a little mechanical - hopefully, I'll be back in the swing of it soon. **

**This story differs slightly from canon. It is mainly a Lucius/Narcissa story, however, other couples will be featured. Like the intro states, most major characters are still living, including Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore. If you are curious as to HOW these people survived stayed tuned. This is a three part series with thirteen chapters. **

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

PART I, CHAPTER I - Sounds of Silence

May 2, 1998

_Be strong. Don't let them go. It will be OK. Be strong. Don't let them go. It will be OK. Be strong._

Lucius Malfoy internally repeated this mantra like an affirmation to keep himself grounded. Instinctively, he tightened his hold on his wife and son. The three of them were huddled by a table in the Great Hall in the aftermath of the Second Wizarding War. Lucius opened his eyes and briefly took in the devastation that surrounded him. While it had been less than an hour since Voldemort's destruction, it seemed as if years had passed. He glanced down at his left arm, currently holding his son, Draco, closely to him, and even though he could not see it, he could still feel the slight burning on his forearm from where the Dark Mark had resided most of his life.

Lucius closed his eyes and thought back to less than an hour before. He and Narcissa had just reunited with Draco and were preparing to flee, when both he and his son were overcome with a feeling of pain, fear, and, oddly enough, relief. It was over before he knew it had started and while he had only experienced this sensation once before in his life, he was fully aware of its implications. The Dark Lord had been defeated.

Never in his life had Lucius truly realized how powerful the sound of silence was. It had descended upon the Great Hall at first like a plague, heavy with tension while witches and wizards look at each other with quiet desperation looking for answers. What did this mean? Was it over? Was it finally safe to stop fighting? Then, like a heavenly light, the great saviour of the Wizarding world entered the Hall and confirmed what Lucius already knew to be true.

He wasn't sure what he had expected, but he supposed when he really thought about it he expected a celebration. He expected shouts of victory, cries of joy, and worst of all, he expected to be arrested, his wife and son banished, and altogether to be shamed from society. Instead, people wordlessly lowered their wands and quietly began to pick up the pieces of their shattered world. Dead bodies were collected and respectfully covered; small families gathered round to say their final goodbyes. Healers were bustling between patients and administering potions under the direction of Madam Pomfrey.

In spite of it all, he was relieved. Relieved and grateful that the three of them had managed to survive the entire ordeal. Narcissa's last minute betrayal of the Dark Lord surely would have gotten them killed had Harry Potter failed in his task. It was risky but he was proud. Proud that she was able to do what Lucius had never been able to; defy Lord Voldemort. He placed a gentle kiss on her head and gave a silent prayer of thanks for her well being.

Lucius shifted slightly to place a kiss on Draco's head. He loved his son more than life and making sure Draco was alive and unharmed was worth every betrayal. It was during the immediate moments of silence, when Lucius, whose family clung to him, realized that it really was all about that: family. There wasn't a bloody thing that Lucius wouldn't do- or hadn't done in recent months- to protect Narcissa and Draco. He knew that there would be no place for him in the new wizarding society that would undoubtedly take over and yet, strangely enough, it didn't concern him. So long as he had them both, he - or rather they -would all be okay.

Glancing up across the hall, Lucius spotted Arthur Weasley in a similar position as him; sitting on a bench, with his arms around his wife and daughter. Arthur looked up and caught his eye. He gave Lucius a small head nod with a tight smile which Lucius returned. This shared moment of understanding moved Lucius. Admittedly, when he thought about it, he and Arthur weren't entirely different. While they may have disagreed on politics, both of them were family men. _Arthur is just better at proving it_, thought Lucius while vowing to do better.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a young healer, who brought his attention to a gash on Narcissa's right temple. He cursed himself for not noticing early but was moved by the fact that this healer wanted to help. Didn't she know that they had fought against each other?

"Alright, Mrs. Malfoy," the healer said kindly. "That should do it. Is there anything else I can help with?"

"No, thank you," she replied, her voice raspy from screaming earlier. "I ought to go find my sister. I'm sure Bellatrix is beside herself." With that, Narcissa moved from her seat on the bench and made her way towards the back of the Hall.

Narcissa scanned the room for signs of Bellatrix but figured she would hear her first rather than see her. Bellatrix was anything but quiet. Weaving through the crowds of people, Narcissa could feel their stares penetrating her. She wasn't sure if it was out of scorn or confusion. On one hand, she had been on the other side of the battlefield and on the other, she was the reason Harry Potter had been able defeat Voldemort. Did they know? Did they know what she had risked? She turned to confront her critics and was met with two pairs of the most familiar eyes.

"Andromeda," she breathed. "Sirius."

"Narcissa," Andromeda started. "We heard, I mean, Harry told us. What you did for him." She paused. "It was so incredibly brave."

"Why'd you do it?" Sirius asked sharply. "Realize that you were fighting on the wrong side of this war? Wanted to save some face in the event Voldemort lost?"

"Sirius," scolded Andromeda. "Let her explain."

"I did it to save my son," said Narcissa through her tears. "I did it because I realized that Harry Potter, like Draco, is just a boy. I did because I knew that even if Voldemort was victorious the fighting and the violence was never going to end. And for the love of Merlin I just wanted it to end! I wanted my husband and my son and my house back! I wanted some bloody peace!" Narcissa stopped short, realizing she was borderline shrill and her little tirade was garnering a bit of an audience. "Now, if you'll kindly excuse me, I need to go find Bellatrix.

"Cissy," Andromeda said stepping closer so that they were merely inches apart, staring into eyes that showed a shared history that none other could ever know. "I'm not quite sure-"

"Bellatrix is dead, Narcissa," interrupted Sirius. "I can take you to her body for identifying and claiming."

Narcissa felt as if the wind had been knocked from her. Her knees buckled and she would have fallen sans the pair of arms that caught her from behind.

"Thank you, Sirius," said Lucius. "It would be appreciated." Sirius nodded and the four of them proceeded through the Great Hall. Narcissa glanced at Lucius and he squeezed her hand gently, signaling his attempt at kindness towards her alienated family members. Finally, they reached a corner where Bellatrix's body was laid out, her eyes closed and wand in hand. They stood in silence for a brief moment before they heard a cough from behind. Molly Weasley.

"I just wanted to offer my condolences and apologies. I know how difficult it is to lose a loved one. And I'm sorry that I am the one responsible for it."

"I appreciate your words, Molly," clipped Narcissa. "However, they are not necessary. We were fighting against each other in a war. These things, they just happen."

"Well, I'm still sorry. Killing isn't in my nature."

"Its not in mine, either," Narcissa replied stiffly resenting the insinuation. She saw the look of regret cross Molly's face and sighed. She turned her body to face Molly, Sirius, and Andromeda. "The truth is Bella wasn't well. She hadn't been well for over two decades. She has been the cause of pain and suffering for so many over the years. I think...I think this ending is fitting for her."

"Besides," she added dryly. "If hadn't been you, it probably would have been Lucius. The two never got on." To that, Lucius scoffed and gave a quick nod.

"What do you wish them to do with the body, Narcissa?"

"I supposed she could be moved to the family..." But before she knew it, Narcissa had drawn her wand and muttered a quick spell. Green sparks emitted from the end of her wand and within a second Bellatrix's body disappeared in flash gold sparks and silver smoke.

"There. Its been done." She stated so that no one could argue with her. She looked up at Andromeda and Sirius and suddenly noticed that people were shifting into a semi circle, all staring at the scene taking place only a few feet away. Narcissa and Lucius turned to see what had caught the attention of the Great Hall. In the middle of all the carnage was a boy, merely eleven years old, sitting on the ground and crying softly. By the colours of his uniform he looked to be a first year Hufflepuff. But it was the older boy sitting next to him, consoling him that really caught the attention of others.

"Oliver, are you alright?" Draco crouched down. "Are you hurt?" The boy nodded his head and sniffed.

"Where are you hurting? Can you show me?" Oliver pointed to his chest and continued to cry. It took Draco half a second to realize that the boy was hurting emotionally and otherwise seemed fine physically. He looked beside Oliver and noticed a young witch his age laying partially covered by a blanket. He grimaced.

"Oliver, I'm sorry." Draco recognized the witch as Olivia Branston, Oliver's sister who was in Draco's year. Draco placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder and leaned in closer.

"Mind if I sit here with you," he asked. "We can say goodbye together?"

"Ok," the young boy choked. Draco lowered himself next to Oliver and the two sat together in the quiet. Draco looked at Oliver. He wasn't sure exactly what it was that drew his attention to the small child. After all, as a seventh year Slytherin it was uncommon for him, or anyone, to approach a first year Hufflepuff. But there was something about poor little Oliver that broke his heart. A child forced to witness death and destruction at such a young age. He couldn't help but feel wholly responsible for the loss of Oliver's innocence. He had spent his entire life believing in the cause of blood purity and leaders such as Lord Voldemort, who had never taken a second thought when it came to engaging in violence. _Our side did this to them_, he thought bitterly. Draco reflected on his own childhood when he was Oliver's age. Never in his young privileged life did Draco ever have to face the trauma that Oliver's generation had. His only worries at age eleven were what house he would be sorted into and if his parents would buy him a Nimbus 2000; they did not consist of watching people die and losing loved ones. He briefly thought of his parents. He loved them so much and the thought of losing them at any age, much less as a child, was almost too much for him.

"Is it alright," he started, looking at the still crying Oliver. "If I cry with you?" Oliver nodded and Draco placed one arm around him. He covered his face with his other hand and let himself go. Years of fear and hurt swallowed him whole; losing his father to Azkaban and again later to Voldemort's abuse, witnessing his aunt slowly lose her mind to insanity, being forced to take the Dark Mark, listening to his peers being tortured, and finally watching his mother trying to be strong for all four of them. It was too much to bear.

Narcissa turned to Andromeda and Sirius. "I expect that you will want to get back to your families," her voice thick with emotion. _Don't cry._ "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Narcissa," said Andromeda softly.

"Bye," muttered Sirius. But before Narcissa could rush to Draco's side, he stopped her. "Thank you. For saving my boy."

Narcissa gave a small nod. She swiftly moved towards Draco. Lucius followed behind her and linked his arm with hers. Together, they reached for Draco and hand in hand they faced the crowd in the Great Hall; their former enemies now the judges of their future. They braced themselves, not just for the journey, but for the uncertainty that laid ahead. And with that, the Malfoy family bid Hogwarts farewell and apparated back to the place they once called home.


	2. Part I, Chapter II

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the kind reviews and for adding the story on alert/favourite. I appreciate your support. :)**

**Initially, this chapter was going to be a take on an old Gilmore Girls episode where several main characters each took turn fighting/venting years of frustrations and hurt to each other over the course of a weekly dinner. I kind of envisioned Lucius/Narcissa/Draco doing the same but instead it turned out this way, so I went with it. I placed the original title (Saturday Night...) and the newest and more fitting title (Fix You).**

**I am focusing a lot on Narcissa's POV for now. Lucius' side of the story will come out more in Part II, which will be his trial and testimony. I know people have different opinions on how the Malfoys continued to live after the wizarding war, this is just my take on things. Events are a cross between novel and film. **

**Thank you! :)**

* * *

PART I CHAPTER II - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting/Fix You

May 8, 1998

Narcissa blew a layer of dust off an old, ornate box and immediately regretted it. A cloud of dust delicately hit her in the face, causing her a coughing fit. Once her eyes and throat cleared, she examined the box carefully. It was an apothecary case that her father had given her when she entered her upper year Potions class at Hogwarts. Inspecting the carvings, Narcissa noticed the words "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black" carved onto the lid along with the Black family crest. She ran her finger across the inscription and sighed.

Narcissa had always been proud to be a Black; she felt that to be one brought a certain degree of pride and class and not necessarily because they were pure-blooded, though to some extent that had been important. Narcissa honoured tradition and history, and being a Black certainly meant you had plenty of both. The pure blood philosophy had been stressed on her as a child, no doubt, but most of her family members were not extremists by any means. In fact, other than Bellatrix, the only other staunchly pure blooded bigot had been her Aunt Walburga. Narcissa cringed thinking of her. Despite the front that she had showed the world for over forty years, Narcissa believed less and less in the crusade against muggles as the years had passed. She supposed the day Sirius had been blasted off the tree she stopped believing in 'the cause'. Any mother who could banish her child was clearly fighting the wrong battle. Narcissa thought of Draco and all things he could do that wouldn't make her love him any less. He was her son and she was never letting him go. And for all his pomp and circumstance, she knew Lucius felt the same.

She missed her family dearly. Especially her father and sister. The three had an incredible bond over history, academia, and a love for family. She could clearly remember the evenings in which she and her sister would sit and listen to her father tell family tales and legends and then indulge him in their educational pursuits and life dreams. Sadly, Cygnus had passed away shortly after the birth of Draco. Andromeda, however, was still living and it seemed shameful to Narcissa that she had let years pass without so much as acknowledging her. Narcissa had realized that she was guilty of exactly what she accused her aunt of doing; banishing someone who you were supposed to love beyond all else. After all, what would her father say? Narcissa laughed to herself. She knew exactly what Cygnus would say; "Narcissa, there are three things you cannot recover in life: the moment after it is missed;,the word after it is said, and the time after it is wasted. Don't continue to make our mistakes."

Placing the wooden box down, Narcissa walked across the room to the large bookshelf and skimmed through a section of books on dark potions and curses. _Perhaps_, she thought, _there will be time to heal this, and us_.

Surprisingly enough, Narcissa didn't feel broken. She felt scared, for Lucius and Draco, but not for herself. She actually felt liberated. And strong. Stronger than she had ever felt in her whole life. She had stood up to the Dark Lord, stood up for what she believed in - her family, her whole family, blood traitors included - and survived. She felt as if she could conquer the world, or at the very least, lead her family through this vast change and into the new wizarding era; which might be their only option given Lucius's recent state. She thought back to their return to Malfoy Manor after the Battle of Hogwarts just a few days prior.

The manor certainly had a grandeur to it, even in light of its dark times. It was impressive; a landmark. For generations it had represented a history of both the wizarding world and the Malfoy family; and of course, Lucius and Narcissa. Together they had lived their life as one in Wiltshire and because of their personal connection to it, Malfoy Manor was one of their most valued possessions.

And yet, in the early morning hours upon their return from the battlefield at Hogwarts, they found themselves standing outside their home; unable cross the threshold of the place they once found solace.

"It looks...different," Draco said slowly, looking up the length of the manor and squinting. The rising morning sun hit the windows and sent cascading light down the stone walls and across the pebble pathway. Narcissa heard Lucius' breath catch in his throat and, without looking at him, ran her hand down his arm to grasp his hand in hers. She knew it took a toll on Lucius to see his family home, where he had been raised as a child and later raised a child, go through such a dark period.

"I think it has just been a long time since we've seen it in the light," she stated. "Shall we then?" Both Lucius and Draco mumbled in agreement but none of the Malfoys moved an inch closer to the manor.

Suddenly, they heard the heavy lock on the front door unhinge. Slowly, the grand wooden doors creaked opened to reveal three small house-elves - relieved to see their masters return home safely. The older elf, slightly hunched, carefully made his way down the front stairs and approached Lucius apprehensively.

"Tis good to see Master Malfoy and his family," greeted Nim while avoiding eye contact with them. "We's sure that Master has had long night, long night indeed, and has prepared breakfast for the family to take in private chambers."

"Thank you, Nim," Lucius replied, his voice barely above a whisper. He turned to Narcissa. "We can't wait out here forever." She nodded in agreement but before all three Malfoys could take a step, a small squeak came from one of the smaller house elves who now stood behind Nim. Nim swatted his hand back to dismiss the small elf from interrupting his Master but proceeded to address Lucius once more.

"One thing, Master, that Nim must warn family before entering," Nim started. Narcissa briefly closed her eyes at the sound of the ominous warning. After all they had gone through she could only imagine what horrors continued to lie in her home.

"Nim must apologize that Edie and Lulu have not yet finished cleaning certain rooms where the Dark Lord stayed. It is important that Master and Mistress and young Master do not enter these rooms until Edie and Lulu have rid them of their dark stains."

After agreeing to go straight to their private quarters to eat breakfast and sleep, the Malfoy family entered their home for the first time since before the Dark Lord had taken over a year ago.

It took a full minute for Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco to fully take in the ongoings in the foyer. Outside, Malfoy Manor looked empty and still. On the inside, however, it was bustling with enchanted objects; all trying in vain to scrub clean the dirt and vile from the stately home. For a quick moment, Narcissa wondered if house elves typically cleaned this way. In was odd, even for her- the lady of the house- to see the work actually being performed. It almost made her uncomfortable. These things cleaning floors, fixing furniture, sewing tapestries; all working at full tilt to make her house a home again. She quickly turned and made her way up the grand staircase, Lucius and Draco taking their cue and following.

Once they reached their chambers, Lucius walked over to the grand fireplace and muttered incendio. As the flames came to life, he sat down on the large couch and lost himself in the warmth. Draco apprehensively sat next to him.

"What do we do now?" He asked, a hint of fear creeping into his voice. Draco and Narcissa looked at Lucius but he just shook his head and wrung his heads.

"I - I don't know," he coughed. Narcissa gave a rather harsh sigh.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do," she said assertively. "We are going to get some rest. And tomorrow, we are going to go through every room in this house and purge every last memory of that vile man until it stands like the tall, proud family that used to live here. And we are going to article all of the Dark Lord's things, as well as our own dark artefacts, and we are going to send them to the Ministry. They can do what they please with them." She said, sitting down on the opposing chaise with force and stared into the fire. The crackling flames filled the room and soothed the broken family and the last sounds they heard before nodding off to sleep were of the house elves clearing the dishes.

And here she stood, five days and sixteen rooms later, purging the dining room of its dark memories and blood stains. She wondered if she would ever truly be able to eat in this room again without thinking of the goblin massacre that occurred here; or of the killing of an innocent school teacher; or listening to her sister torture a young girl. She shuddered.

"There you are," Lucius interrupted her thoughts as he walked into the room. "I've been looking for you."

"Yes, darling? What do you need?"

"Nothing, nothing," Lucius trailed. "Just wondered where you had gone." Lucius looked around at the small piles of objects that Narcissa had gathered. Mainly dark artefacts they had amassed as a married couple from their journeys around the world, some from dark arts shops in Knockturn Alley, and others given as heirlooms from family members. Narcissa sighed.

"Have you cleared everything from your study? A Ministry official will be here soon to gather them. I sent an owl yesterday informing them of our intentions."

"You mean our confessions. Surely, you understand these things will be used against me in my trial," Lucius replied bitterly.

"Lucius, we can't be sure what our fates hold just yet. Its better for us to rid ourselves of these things, anyway. For our own peace of mind." She added as an afterthought. He nodded but looked unconvinced.

"If you really feel that way," he sighed and moved towards the windows.

"What does that mean?" Narcissa snapped. Honestly, she loved her husband but since the war had ended, they had not really spoken about what had occurred and where they were to go from here. And while it hadn't been easy, Narcissa had been able to deeply reflect on her culpability in the Wizarding War; perpetuating pure blood philosophies and supporting a dangerously violent leader. But had Lucius come to a similar conclusion? And if he hadn't, where did that leave them?

"Nothing, I'm agreeing with you!"

"It is your tone, Lucius."

"Nothing. Its just," his voice, thick with emotion, caught in his throat. "Its just that I know that my leading of our family is what has landed us in the predicament that we are in. My decisions and my actions are what made us fall from grace with the Dark Lord and at the same time made us public enemy number one in wizarding society, and putting you and Draco through that overwhelms me with guilt. And while maybe, just maybe, this new wizarding era will be a peaceful one free of fear and violence it conflicts with forty four years of a certain way of thinking! So, yes Narcissa, I'm lost! Forgive me, please."

She wasn't sure if it was his impassioned speech or the actual tears in his eyes that moved her but Narcissa rushed towards her husband and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Lucius, listen to me, darling," she pleaded. "You did not do this to us. No, sweetheart, look at me. You did not do this. This is the way we were raised. This is the result of generations of ignorance mixed with arrogance and power. But this doesn't have to be us. In fact, it isn't us. We fell out of the Dark Lord's favour, not because of your actions but because we are capable of things he never was. Do you love me? Do you love Draco?"

Lucius stared intensely at his wife. "Of course I do!"

"Then that makes you ten times more of a man than Lord Voldemort ever was. I'm not saying its going to be easy, Lucius. But I believe it is what we need to do, not to save face but because its right, especially for our family. Do you want our grandchildren to grow up the same way we did? To see the same horrors Draco has?"

Lucius shook his head. "No." He paused. "I might end up in Azkaban, Narcissa," he whispered.

A small cry escaped Narcissa's lips and lone tear ran down her cheek. "We'll deal with that when the time comes." She wrapped her arms around him. He reciprocated the embrace and buried his face in her hair. They stood together like that for quite some time and all that could be heard was the gentle cries emitting from them both.


	3. Part I, Chapter III

**Hello readers! Thank you for your kind words and support! It is greatly appreciated! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! (P.S. I was not at all intending for the acronym YWCA to turn out the way it did but I had a good laugh nonetheless!) **

* * *

PART I, CHAPTER III - Love and Understanding

May 8, 1998

Draco had been en route to inform his parents that the Ministry officials had arrived to collect the dark artefacts when he heard their arguing and subsequent sobs echoing in the massive room. He hadn't intended on eavesdropping and it cut him deep like a double edged sword. It was validating, for him, to hear his parents voice what he had been feeling for many years. Sadly, the fear in both their usually stoic and calm voices panicked him greatly.

Draco gave a slight cough to announce his presence. Upon seeing the puffy red eyes of his father and the tear-stained cheeks of his mother, he looked away in pity and embarrassment.

"Percy Weasley is here, apparently as a representative from Magical Law Enforcement. Nymphadora Lupin and two other aurors are here, too. They don't seem to be here to take our collectibles," Draco paused. "What does this mean, Dad?"

Lucius, with Narcissa's hand in his, walked over to Draco and cupped his son's head with his other hand. "It means its time."

The three Malfoys made their way to the library where the house elves had seated their official visitors. Noticing the strained look on the elder Malfoys, Percy Weasley spoke first.

"Have we come at a bad time? We do apologize for the delay, Mr. Malfoy. We intended to arrive earlier, but alas, some last minute business popped up at the Ministry. I have no doubt that it has been less than pleasant waiting for our arrival."

Lucius shook his head politely and motioned for Percy to sit on the opposing settee. Narcissa and Draco sat on opposite sides of Lucius and Narcissa order tea for the group. Nympadora Lupin and the two other Aurors stood behind the couch where Percy sat.

"Now, for official record keeping purposes I am going to charm a quill and parchment to take notes and introduce myself and my colleagues. Do you understand? Do you have questions thus far?"

The Malfoys replied quietly that they did understand and that they did not have questions.

"Good," Percy replied firmly while the enchanted quill scratched quickly. "Let the record show that I, Percy Ignatius Weasley, an official representative of the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement, is present on this day Tuesday, May 28th, 1998 in Wiltshire County to inform Lucius Malfoy of his trial date and proceedings. Present with me are Aurors Nymphadora Lupin, Angus McLaughlin, and Romulus Caluus. Present with Lucius Malfoy are Narcissa Malfoy, the defendant's wife, and Draco Malfoy, the defendant's son."

Percy paused to ensure that the quill was accurately taking notes and to organize three small piles of paper on the table dividing him from the Malfoys. Satisfied, he continued with procedure.

"It is my duty, to first and foremost inform you Mr. Draco Malfoy that, due to your age, you are not being tried for your crimes against the Ministry or against others. Because you are seventeen years old, you are being protected by the Youth Wizard Criminal Act. The Wizengamot, under the direction of the reappointed Albus Dumbledore, has already ruled on this issue. Typically, the YWCA would not extend to crimes of treason, however, the court was quick in deciding to clear you of all charges. You will, however, be court ordered to perform two thousand hours of community service. The trial date to decide how and where you will fulfill this mandatory service to our community has been set for Tuesday, May 29th, 1998. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said Draco. His voice was clear, though the slight tremor of emotion did not go unnoticed by either of his parents. Draco leaned forward to sign the documents being pushed towards him by Percy. With a final swoosh of his quill, Draco could instantly feel the past moving farther behind him. Even though guilt, and the tiniest morsel of fear for his parents, weighed heavily on him, he hoped that one day this would seem like a distant memory. Due to Draco being underaged, Lucius was required to also sign the form of acknowledgement and consent. Unbeknownst to all, while Percy, Lucius, and Draco discussed Draco's pardon, the two women in the room were having their own silent discussion. Narcissa, despite tightly gripping Lucius's hand, never once looked away from the young woman standing behind Percy. Nymphadora, likewise, was unable to look at anything other than her aunt. Her entire life, Tonks had been told stories of Narcissa from her mother, and while Andromeda had always been honest about the life choices she and her sister made all those many years ago, Tonks could not help but stare at her aunt with distant wonder. It was clear in those childhood stories that her mother had been hurt by her sister's rejection but deep down Tonks recognized another, stronger emotion; love. Their private conversation was interrupted, however, by Percy Weasley's addressing of Narcissa.

"Now then, Mrs. Malfoy," he started as Narcissa shifted her gaze to him. "It is my duty to inform you that due to your betrayal of Lord Voldemort and your aiding of Harry Potter in the Battle of Hogwarts your name has been cleared entirely of any criminal conviction and/or wrongdoing. Mr. Potter, along with supporting testimony from Mr. Rubeus Hagrid, has made it quite clear that you are, under no circumstance, to be tried or charged wi..."

Narcissa was sure that Percy continued with his auto-scripted speech but the blood rushing to her ears drowned out any other sound. The only thing Narcissa could register was Lucius' arms enveloping her in a tight embrace. His lips pressing hard into her temple, his desperate breaths of relief seeping into her hair. After a minute, she pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. Running her hand down her husband's face, she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Percy said gently. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she gave a watery laugh. "Yes, I understand." Narcissa reached across the table to elegantly sign her name to the forms Percy provided. Narcissa leaned back on the settee, while Lucius placed his hand on the small of her back. She nervously glanced at him. In her immediate moments of relief, she had entirely forgotten that as a family they were not quite out of the woods. For a brief moment, Narcissa and Nymphadora locked eyes and Narcissa thought she saw the younger woman give a brief nod and a look as to indicate that all would be alright. But before Narcissa could fully register its meaning, the small look of compassion had passed from her face.

"Mr. Malfoy," Percy continued. "It is my duty, to regretfully inform you that you have not yet been cleared of charges pending against you."

"I understand," Lucius interrupted. "My wife and son have been cleared, its more than I could have asked for." He took both Draco and Narcissa's hands in his. He could rest easier in Azkaban knowing that they were not suffering in the cell next to his.

"I understand your relief knowing that your family is safe, Mr. Malfoy," Percy said. "However, I am still obliged to inform you of your trial. Let the record indicate that I am about to inform Mr. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy of his trial date and procedure and that up until this point, we have had full cooperation of Mr. Malfoy and his wife and son."

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy, due to your previous status in Wizarding Society, your positions held within the Ministry of Magic, and your high rank as a Death Eater, the Wizengamot recognizes the importance of your testimony. It has been decided, therefore, that your trial procedure will differ greatly than those of your peers. In lieu of a full scale court, only senior members of the Wizengamot will serve as jury. The trial will be private; no members of the media, public, or otherwise unapproved person will be permitted to enter. Those who are permitted to be in the courtroom are yourself, your immediate family, your character witnesses, select members of the Order of the Phoenix, and the judge and jury itself. Do you understand? You will have small doses of veritaserum administered to you intravenously to provide consistent and truthful answers. Do you understand? Your memories will be extracted from you one hour prior to the start time of the trial and placed in a Looking Pensieve; where they will be projected into the courtroom for the jury to carefully examine and make conclusions. Do you understand? Your trial date has been set for Tuesday, May 28, 1998 at 9:00 in the morning. You are allowed legal representation, if you so choose, and will be permitted to make a closing plea to the jury prior to final deliberations. Do you understand?"

Lucius sat, stunned, for a brief moment. Percy's speech had quite a lot of information that was difficult to digest in one sitting.

"Due to your previous good standing in society and the Ministry, and more importantly your wife's heroic actions, the Wizengamot wants to provide you with the fairest and most private trial," Percy explained. "Do you understand and agree to these trial terms?"

Lucius looked at Percy and the aurors standing behind him. He briefly considered what would happen if he said he did not agree to those terms. His memories were private, held more dear to him than anything else. Lucius did not take great comfort in knowing that his memories would be splashed across a courtroom for strangers to intrude upon and judge. Narcissa ran her hand across his shoulders gently and he concluded that his cooperation was the key to making this entire ordeal less insufferable.

"Yes, I understand," he conceded, as he reached for a quill and signed his name on the final pile of forms.

"Let the records indicate that I, Percy Ignatius Weasley, have completed my duties as a officer of the Magical Law Enforcement division of the Ministry of Magic. The Malfoy family has been properly informed of their fates and all have signed the forms of acknowledgement and consent on this day May 8, 1998."

After having gathered all his official documents, Weasley, Lupin, McLaughlin, and Caluus were walked to the door in the front hall by all three Malfoys. Narcissa and Lucius politely shook their hands and watched them walk down the pebble path towards gates where they apparated out of sight. Wrapping his arms around his wife and son, Lucius looked up towards the sky. The sunlight felt good against his sallow skin and he momentarily left his thoughts and took in the warmth and comfort of the sun and his family. As much as he dreaded his impending trial, he supposed that out of all of his former peers, the good and the bad, he was getting the best deal possible. _No doubt because of Narcissa,_ he thought. He looked down at her. He was aware that she had risked everything for him and Draco. Now it was his turn to do the same for her.


	4. Part II, Chapter IV

**Hello readers :) This is the beginning of PART II of this story: the trial of Lucius Malfoy. I realize that there were some errors in my last chapter in terms of dates. I apologize, I had a cold and I just wanted to post an update and clearly did not proof read well enough. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it isn't too sappy. If you have a spare minute, please let me know what you think! Thank you!**

* * *

PART II CHAPTER IV - War is a Gentlemen's Game

May 29, 1998

It felt like an entire lifetime had passed between Percy Weasley's visit to Malfoy Manor and the actual day of Lucius' trial. He and Narcissa had been busier than expected; between ridding the house of any last reminder of Lord Voldemort and the many funerals taking place in the weeks following the end of the war, Lucius and Narcissa hardly had any time at all to discuss the nature of the trial.

Only the night before did they discuss the fact that their life was going to be displayed publicly for strangers to intrude upon. Lying on their sides facing each other, their noses practically touching, were they able to quietly express their fears.

"Leave it up to Dumbledore and the Wizengamot to try and make a fool of me," breathed Lucius. "I don't want people knowing what I do in the privacy of my own house. It isn't any of their business! Mark my words, Narcissa. He'll make a public showing of how I treat my house elves and turn into some sort of public cause! Do you know he actually hired Dobby and paid-Narcissa?"

Narcissa, who had only been half listening, pursed her lips and frowned slightly.

"Darling, I know you're concerned that your image will be shattered and people will come to see you for the loving family man you are actually are-" Lucius scoffed. "But please remember that at least you are aware of what is to be extracted. To some extent," she added quickly seeing the look of confusion on her husband's face.

"I mean to say that at least you were present for all your own actions and doings. I, on the other hand," she said slowly. "as your wife, I have really no idea what I am going to see. Or if I even want to."

Lucius closed his eyes briefly. "I have always been honest with you about my activities as a Death Eater. There are no secrets there, sweetheart, which is why I could not be happier that you have been cleared completely from any charges; including guilt by association."

"I'm not talking about Death Eater activities." The sudden strain in her voice caught him off guard. Lucius shifted backwards so that he could look directly into his wife's eyes. Seeing her pained look, it only took him half a second to realize what she was implying.

He placed his hand firmly on her shoulder. "Narcissa, I have always been faithful to you. Not only have I always been faithful to you, but I have never stopped being madly in love with you. Please darling, please do not concern yourself with such worry. I promise you that tomorrow and for the duration of this trial and for the rest of my life, you will see nothing less than all of my love and devotion to you."

She did not answer him. Instead, one lone tear ran down her cheek. Wiping it away, he leaned over and kissed her firmly on the mouth. And then he kissed her again. Deeply, warmly, and lovingly. Narcissa snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Lucius moved his mouth across her face and down to the hallow of her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses and hushed words of comfort. They had spent many nights lying in each others arms, exchanging loving words and languid kisses but this time there was an urgency shared between them. They had only made love twice since Lucius' return from Azkaban - on the night of his return and again the night before the Dark Lord made Malfoy Manor his new home and headquarters.

Placing his hand under Narcissa's nightshirt and moving it up to her chest, Lucius thought back to the days prior to Lord Voldemort's return. He was pleased to know that he and his wife had quite the active sex life; after all, having a son who is away at school ten months of the year certainly had its advantages. It saddened him that he had lost so much quality time with Narcissa over the last two years and he vowed to focus less on the past and more on the present. Especially with the possibility of him returning to Azkaban. It was with this renewed energy that Lucius Malfoy spent the night making love to his wife.

He was thankful that this nerve was still with him the next morning, especially when sitting in a windowless chamber in the dungeons of the Ministry; a small tube of veritaserum pulsing gently underneath the skin on his arm. The extraction of his memories took longer than expected. Despite the elderly official in charge of extracting Lucius' memories informing him to keep his mind cleared, it was difficult for Lucius. Every time he tried to think of nothing, he found himself focusing on more private, intimate moments with Narcissa.

"No, we don't need that one." The older gentlemen spoke softly, more to himself than Lucius, as he waved his wand to vanish the memory into the still air. Lucius said a silent prayer of thanks for this man's understanding. He understood that this whole ordeal was to expose him for everything that he was; a wizard, a father, a husband, a man, and a criminal. Narcissa, however, deserved for her image and dignity to remain intact.

After the extraction of his memories, Lucius quietly thanked the man and opened the door to the hall outside the courtroom.

There couldn't have been more than fifty people, all turning to watch him as he stood, frozen, in the doorway. He was unsure of what was more embarrassing: an room full of the strangers holding cameras and looking for a quotation for the front page or a room of his closest peers and colleagues, those who had known him his entire life. The silence that had initially engulfed the room upon his entrance quickly dissipated into murmurs as he moved towards Narcissa and Draco.

Narcissa reached for his hand and held it tightly. She leaned in and pretended to whisper something in his ear, allowing him the chance to sweep his eyes across the room and take in who exactly would be privy to his trial. Lucius immediately noticed Severus and Horace Slughorn, his key character witnesses. He was confused, however, by the presence of Sybil Trelawney. That is until he noticed her bony hand reach down and gently grasp Severus'. Lucius' eyebrow arched in surprise and he made a mental note to congratulate Severus on actually picking up a woman. He noticed Sirius Black standing with Remus Lupin and Nymphadora. They seemed to be chatting amicably with Andromeda and Ted Tonks. He wondered, briefly, how Narcissa felt about seeing her sister twice in less than a month after so many years apart. There were a couple of other members of the Order, including Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Hermione Granger, Longbottom, and that Lovegood child. Shifting his gaze, he saw that Harry Potter was also present, not surprisingly, and with what seemed like the entire Weasley clan. All nine of them.

_Wonderful_, he thought, _just wonderful. I wonder though..._ He looked down to Narcissa who seemed to have picked up on what he was thinking. She reached into her clutch and pulled out a small key.

"I brought this just in case," she said and placed the key into her husband's palm. 'Shall we..." He nodded without word. He was nervous about approaching the senior Weasleys. After all that had happened, he had no clue as to what to expect when confronting them. And the last thing he needed was trouble right before the start of his trial and the single most important deciding factor in his future.

Hand in hand, he and Narcissa moved towards Arthur and Molly Weasley. Standing directly behind them, he coughed slightly to alert them to his presence. The look of surprise on Arthur's face would have been worth the risk on any other day...

"Lucius. Narcissa." He greeted them solemnly.

"Arthur. Molly," Lucius replied. The two women nodded their heads in acknowledgment of the other. A few tense moments of silence passed. Molly looked as if she wanted to speak so badly she was going to burst. Arthur, however, wordlessly commanded her to remain silent.

"Lucius," Narcissa prodded him gently. "Do you want to? Or shall I?" Lucius breathed out deeply.

"Arthur," he began. "Narcissa, Draco, and I read about what happened to your home in a copy of the Daily Prophet last week. We had no idea that had happened to you, much less Bellatrix's involvement in it. My father-in-law always used to say that war is a gentleman's game; there are rules to follow when engaging in war and attacking an enemy's home or family, especially when they aren't expecting it, certainly isn't fair game. We wanted to apologize for her involvement in destroying your family home."

The stone cold look on Arthur's face had given slightly but he remained straight faced and gave no indication that he was going to answer.

"I also wanted to apologize, as childish as this may seem, for the horrible things I may have said to you or about you over the years. I have learned in recent days that life is - should be- about family. Family is what makes a man. Not money or power." Lucius let go of Narcissa's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You are a better man than I am, Arthur. And I sincerely hope that, given the chance, I can do better."

"It isn't up to me, Lucius, whether or not you get a second chance," replied Arthur sharply. "So if you're looking to sway the jury-"

"What?! No-Arthur! That's not..oh Merlin." Lucius panicked. He quickly looked around the room to see if they had garnered an audience. Thankfully no one seemed to have noticed them.

"Here," he resolved, shoving the small key into Arthur's chest. Arthur held up the key and peered at it with scrutiny.

"Gringott's?" He asked.

"It is the key to Bellatrix's vault," Lucius answered. "Given that she had no descendants, Narcissa inherited everything. We have no need for her money and Narcissa already owned all of the family heirlooms she wished to have. It seems only right that Bellatrix's money and other valuables go to the victims of her inhumane actions. Look Arthur, I know it couldn't have been easy raising seven children, putting them in the finest education and providing for them..." Lucius looked across the room at Draco talking politely with Harry and Ron. His eyes teared at the sight of his son and the emotion behind the entire day.

"...there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my son. And I know there isn't anything you wouldn't do for your children. I think its safe to assume that is the one thing we have in common. Please, just take this - consider it war reparations. No matter what the outcome of this trial is, we want to know that you have been given the opportunity to rebuild your life, to take what had been used for destruction and to turn it into promise."

His speech had moved Narcissa as she gently wiped a tear from the corners of her eyes. The past few weeks had been both a blessing and curse for her and Draco. While the events of the wizarding war and the possibility of Lucius being sent back to Azkaban weighed heavily on them, the emotional change in Lucius had been the greatest prize of all. He had never been more open about his feelings and affections, and she took solace in knowing that even if he was sentenced to prison, that she and Draco would always have the memories of those recent times.

Molly was also clearly moved as a few tears slipped down her plump face. Arthur face had softened considerably. He opened his mouth but before he could reply, the giant wooden doors of the courtroom burst open and several Aurors came bustling through. The level of chatter in the entry hall rose as people began to proceed into the courtroom.

Placing the key in his pocket, Arthur stretched his hand out to Lucius. "Good luck, Lucius. May your trial be fair and just."

Lucius shook Arthur's hand and nodded his understanding. As the last few people filed into the courtroom, Lucius turned to Narcissa and Draco. They were the last remaining three in the hall.

They did not need words to express the emotion that filled their hearts or the anxiousness that filled their heads. Gathering in a tight family embrace, Lucius kissed his wife and son on the head before gently ushering them into the courtroom. One last glance at Narcissa before she entered the room gave him all the courage he needed. Letting out a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and prepared himself for what was to come.


End file.
